tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Terminator: Goodbye to All That
"Goodbye to All That" is the fifth episode of season two of the science fiction television series Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles. It is the fourteenth episode of the series overall. The episode was directed by Bryan Spicer with a teleplay written by Ashley Edward Miller and Zack Stentz. It first aired on the FOX Network on Monday, October 6th, 2008. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles was developed for television by Josh Friedman. * "Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles: Goodbye to All That" redirects to this page. * This episode has been made available on disc 2 of the Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles: The Complete Second Season DVD and Blu-ray collections. * This episode is production code number: SCC-203 * This is the second appearance of Kyle Reese in the series. He appeared last in the season one episode, "Dungeons & Dragons". * "Goodbye to All That" is also the title to the series finale of Millennium. * This is the first episode of the series directed by Bryan Spicer. He directs two episodes of the series in total. His next episode is "Alpine Fields". * This is the second episode of Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles co-written by Ashley Edward Miller. It is his first episode from season two. He previously co-wrote "Dungeons & Dragons" in season one. * This is the second episode of Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles co-written by Zack Stentz. It is his first episode from season two. He previously co-wrote "Dungeons & Dragons" in season one. * Actresses Lena Headey and Bobbi Sue Luther also co-starred together in the 2009 horror film Laid to Rest. * This is the second episode of the series with Johnny D'Agostino playing the role of a bartender. He previously played a bartender in episode 2x02, "Automatic for the People". * This is the second and final appearance of actor Dean Norris in the role of Nelson. He previously played Nelson in "Automatic for the People". What else have they done? * Bobby Sue Luther: Played an Orion slave girl on the "Borderland" episode of Star Trek: Enterprise (credited as Bobbi Sue Luther). * Dean Norris: Dean Norris played a SWAT team leader in Terminator 2: Judgment Day. Perhaps that character was the twin brother (or clone) of Mister Nelson from this episode? He is also known for playing a commanding officer in Starship Troopers and has also appeared on episodes of Dark Skies and The X-Files. Quotes * Derek Reese: His buddy carried him on his back to the nearest aid station, just praying that someone could put the dumb son of a bitch together again. The game... Pyle, the game is played with your buddy's life, with the lives of your squad, your platoon. The game is played by you, on behalf of the whole damn human race! * Derek Reese: And he ran. He ran so fast. Fast enough to get to that tank before it got to Kyle's position. Fast enough to blow it skyhigh. We rescued forty prisoners that day. One of them was John Connor... Martin was always a great runner, but no one... no one could outrun a blast like that. He died, John. He died for you. We all die for you. * Cameron Phillips: If you call your mother, that man will use her to find you. Then he'll kill her, he'll kill you. Would you like a bedtime story? * Sarah Connor: So what would you do now? In your professional robot opinion. * Martin Bedell: Connor wants to shoot me for disobeying orders, he can get in line behind the tin cans. See also External Links * * * * * * * * "Goodbye to All That" at the Terminator Wiki ---- Category:2008/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories